Qu'est ce que je fous là moi ?
by Yut
Summary: Le seul, l'unique, le légendaire professeur Rogue se réveille en pleine nuit sur un arbre de Poudlard en caleçon...Mais qu'est ce que je fous là moi ?
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPITRE 1 : Un réveil pas comme les autres…_

« Grmmmpfgrmmfp…malalatête » grogna Severus Rogue.

D'une humeur massacrante, souffrant d'une migraine du tonnerre, la Terreur des cachots, l'Horreur ambulante, ou encore le professeur Rogue se réveillait. Au réveil, celui-ci avait ses petites habitudes, tout d'abord, il s'asseyait sur le côté de son lit, mettait ses jolies pantoufles, et marchait difficilement jusqu'à sa salle d'eau, enfin, là, il ouvrait les yeux. Il ouvrait lentement ses rideaux pourpres et faisait tranquillement son lit. Enfin, il s'habillait et marchait de son air aussi glacial que hautain en direction de la Grande Salle. Mais cette matinée la fut quelque peu différente. Tout d'abord, il avait très froid, chose inconcevable car il dormait en pyjama très chaud avec un gros duvet. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, non mais vraiment, cela faisait 15 ans qu'il avait ses habitudes, il allait tout de même pas les changer ! Alors, il s'assit sur le côté de son lit, enfin, il paraissait vraiment dur son lit, et pas confortable du tout. Il voulut se lever, et là…PAF ! Rogue ouvrit des yeux ronds, il avait mal, et était tombé ! QUOI ? Tombé ? Mais…Qu'est ce que je fous là moi ? Soudain, ses yeux pétillèrent d'une colère sans nom, il tremblait de toute part. Hum…mauvais signe. Il comprenait petit à petit. Enfin, non, il ne comprenait absolument pas, mais reconnaissait où il était. De l'herbe, un arbre…Pas de pantoufles…pas de pyjama…PAS DE PYJAMA ? PARDON ? Un…Un…Un caleçon seulement ! Oh mon dieu, Rogue n'en pouvait plus. Qui lui avait fait une farce pareille ? Qui avait bien pu lui donner une potion de confusion ou je ne sais quoi. « Moi ? Ici ? Bon, récapitulons…se dit il en se relevant péniblement et en commençant à courir vers ses cachots, moi, en…hum…en caleçon, dans un arbre, qui dort…SI J'ATTRAPE CELUI QUI M'A FAIT CA, IL VA SE SOUVENIR DE SON ANNEE ! »

C'est alors sur cette note ô combien humiliante que notre cher professeur de potions retrouva ses appartements, s'habilla, et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, chose qui est un exploit. En marchant, certains élèves se retournaient sur son passage, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était le froid qu'il dégageait et la haine incommensurable qui allumait ses yeux, ou alors s'ils l'avaient vu perché dans son arbre. « Grrrrrrr, grogna t il intérieurement, voila que je tourne à la paranoïa… ».

Arrivée à la Grande Salle, pour son plus grand bonheur, beaucoup étaient absents. Oui, bien sûr, la plupart des élèves partaient pour les vacances de Pâques. Un petit soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand même. « Bon, il y en a tellement moins, ça va être facile de savoir qui a fait l'coup. » il s'annonça cela en lâchant un petit rire machiavéliquement diabolique, se qui fit frémir le professeur McGonagall qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

« Voyons, qu'est ce qui vous rend si joyeux ce matin, Severus ? Grinça t elle entre ses dents, encore pas très bien réveillée.

- Si je vous le disais vous ne me croiriez pas, répondit l'intéressé froidement.

- Je crois que Severus a passé une nuit…un peu…agitée, peut être ? Dit le vieux directeur avec les yeux qui pétillaient d'amusement et un petit sourire en coin, digne malgré tout d'un Serpentard.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Demanda Severus, quelque peu interloqué, mais grâce à sa maîtrise de soi, il ne fit rien voir de sa pensée qui était « Il sait ? Il ne sait pas ? Il sait ? Il ne sait pas ? »

- Et bien…vous avez de gros cernes sous les yeux mon cher Severus ! Pourquoi cet air ? Auriez-vous quelque chose à cacher ... ? Et là, un énorme sourire se plaqua sur le visage de Dumbledore.

- Moi ? Non. Grogna tout de même Severus, aussi indifférent qu'il le pu, ce qui mit fin à toute discussion.

- Oh, pendant que je vous vois…J'ai votre potion Severus, lui dit Mrs Pomfresh avec un clin d'oeil et un air mystérieux.

- Ma...Ma…Ma po…Ma potion ? Demanda celui-ci totalement perplexe. « Mais de quelle potion elle me parle ?» se dit il.

- Oui, vous savez…la potion que vous devez prendre à Vous-Savez-Quelle-Heure, pour éviter…Vous-Savez-Quoi, lui murmura t elle avec un énorme clin d'oeil se voulant absolument pas discret.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler, cracha Rogue toujours aussi aimable. « Mais qu'est ce qu'elle me raconte ? Ah, je sais, je dors, c'est une dimension parallèle ! Je me réveille en caleçon, et en plus, faut qu'elle me sorte des inepties pareilles ! Non, mais je vais me réveiller là ! »

- Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? Mais…Mais je…Mais je…Je…

- Mais encore ?

- Je…Je ne comprend pas du tout ! Voyons Severus ! Venez me voir après votre journée de cours », lança t elle très sévèrement, ce qui déplut malgré tout à notre maître en potion.

« La journée commence mal, et je sens que c'est pas fini… »


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPITRE 2 : Une journée particulière pour le professeur Rogue_

« Hum…aujourd'hui : cours de rattrapage…il faut dire que ces temps ci les élèves avaient des notes exécrables…Alors, qui j'ai...bon, commençons par les volontaires : euh…aucuns, très bien, très bien…ensuite, ceux que j'ai obligés…McFerson, Literman et Othor de Serdaigle…Ormandi de Poufsouffle…Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson, Blaise et Malfoy de Serpentard…étonnantes les notes de Malfoy, à quel point elles ont baissées en flèche…hum…Weasley, Londubat, et Potter», s'exclama t il en son fort intérieur. « Je pourrai passer ma mauvaise humeur sur Potter… » Dit il en grande réflexion.

Ca allait passer très vite, ils n'avaient que deux heures. Enfin, Rogue essayait de s'en persuader. Bien sûr il fallait qu'il ait Potter et Weasley…bien sûr bien sûr. C'était de sa faute après tout, il n'avait qu'à ne pas être là. Et à cette pensée, un sourire diabolique s'étira sur les lèvres de notre bon vieux professeur, un sourire à faire frémir n'importe quel lycanthrope de la famille Greyback. « Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai un cours à tenir… »

« POTTER ! 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour un sourire trop niais. WEASLEY, un commentaire, peut être ?

- Euh, non monsieur…avait répondu l'intéressé après quelques secondes.

- Et 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor parce que vous n'avez pas répondu assez vite. »

Sur ce, les élèves rentrèrent en classe…un peu terrifiés tout de même. « Ca y est, je me sens un peu mieux » pensait le professeur de potion.

« Suivez les instructions qui s'inscrivent sur le tableau noir, et il tapa doucement le tableau noir de sa baguette, où des inscriptions prirent forme. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. » Voila, il avait finit son cours, et eux, ils allaient plancher sur la potion d'invisibilité.

« Deux douces heures à préparer mon plan pour savoir qui a manigancé tout ça…héhéhé…Je suis diabolique » et un rictus méphistophélique anima son visage.

Ces deux heures passèrent sans aucun incident notable. Comme d'habitude, le jeune McFerson rata sa potion en manquant de se brûler à cause des flammes immenses qui sortaient de son chaudron, Literman a laissé la sienne reposer pendant 30 secondes de plus, ce qui fit qu'elle eut un aspect bleu et ignoblement épais, alors qu'elle devait être argentée et totalement fluide, la seule potion « potable » d'après Rogue, et parfaitement réussite pour tous les autres, était celle d'Othor, une serdaigle qui maintenant était dispensée de cours de rattrapage.

« Hum...intéressant…nous testerons vos potions au prochain cou…Potter, qu'est ce que ceci ? Avait-il lancé alors qu'il passait devant Harry.

- Bah…ma potion d'invisibilité…euh, monsieur.

- Non, ceci ne ressemble à rien. Ceci n'est pas une potion. 40 points en moins pour Gryffondor, et une retenue tous les soirs de la semaine, en plus d'une autre semaine de cours de rattrapage.

- QUOI ? Non, mais c'est pas possible !

- Un…commentaire aussi ?

- NON !

- Parfait, vous ne serez pas seul. Weasley et Londubat vous accompagneront. Comme c'est triste, en deux heures, voila déjà 75 points de moins pour Gryffondor…oui…c'est triste. 20 points pour Serpentard Malfoy »

De nombreux « evanesco » retentirent. L'humeur massacrante de la Terreur des cachots n'était pas passée inaperçue pendant ces deux heures de rattrapage, ou plutôt de torture.

« Alors Saint Potter, un petit problème en potion avec tout tes amis ? dit une voix traînante derrière eux.

- Casse toi Malfoy, rétorqua tant bien que mal Ron

- Oh, ça c'est de la répartie Weasmoche, j'ai très peur, et les gorilles de Malfoy rirent avec lui.

- Aller, viens, on s'en va, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les fouines dans son genre.

- Un problème monsieur Malfoy ? demanda une voix froide, qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien

- Non professeur, Potter m'insultait encore une fois, il a voulu m'ensorceler lorsqu'il vous a vu arriver, mentit Draco avec un clin d'oeil à Parkinson.

- Ah vraiment ? Rogue dit ceci avec une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux. Très bien, ce ne sera plus 75 points en moins pour votre maison Potter, je retire encore 40 points. C'est désolant de voir à quel point votre arrogance vous fait du tord. Ce soir, dans les cachots, vous récurerez les chaudrons des premières années. »

Ceci mit fin à toutes disputes. N'ayant même plus le courage de répondre à Malfoy, Harry s'en alla en direction de son dortoir. Le professeur Rogue, lui, retourna dans ses cachots, là où il se sentait si bien. Mais il décida enfin, d'aller manger un petit peu avant.

En marchant vers la Grande Salle, Rogue passa devant une demi douzaine de jeune fille qui s'extasiaient devant une photo des Weird'Sisters… « Au secours » pensa t il « la jeunesse est désespérante ». Lorsqu'une jeune fille le regarda longuement, et lui fit un clin d'oeil assez équivoque. Severus leva un sourcil, s'avança tout en jouant le jeu, d'une façon un petit peu plus...sensuelle peut être. « Qu'est ce que je fais, reprend toi Severus » se dit il

« Bonjour lança t elle d'une voix suave

- Bonsoir, rétorqua t il un peu agressivement. Vous avez un problème ?

- Euh, non, répondit elle un peu perplexe.

- Vous avez une poussière dans l'oeil peut être ?

- Non…elle était un peu méfiante sur ce coup

- Alors cessez de me regarder avec cet air ahuri et aller changer vos couches », tout en disant cela, il s'était éloigné et lui avait lancé un regard froid, ce qui eut pour effet de faire fondre en larmes la jeune fille. « Désespérant » souffla t il assez fort pour qu'elle entende tout de même.

- Mais, mais …vous n'étiez pas comme ça la nuit dernière avec moiiiiiiiiiii ouiiiiiiiin, dit elle dans un sanglot qui parut interminable

- PARDON ? Et là, Rogue faillit s'étouffer, et fit passer ça pour une toux discrète.

- Non, parteeeeeeeeeez…bouhouuuu… »

« Mon dieu…mais, c'est pas possible, tout le monde me déteste ou quoi ? Non, bon, ça je le sais, mais tout le monde est contre moi. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais la nuit dernière. J'ai juste, dormis… » C'est donc sur cette impasse tragique que notre professeur bien aimé se rendit à la Grande Salle…un peu ailleurs tout de même, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, lorsque Mrs Pomfresh le sortit (encore…) de ses pensées…

« Alors ! Vous avez compris !

- MAIS COMPRIS QUOI A LA FIN ? dit il…ou plutôt cria t il, se qui créa un silence de mort dans la Grande Salle.


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPITRE 3 : Enfin ! Les explications tant attendues !_

« Alors ! Vous avez compris !

- MAIS COMPRIS QUOI A LA FIN ? dit il…ou plutôt cria t il, se qui créa un silence de mort dans la Grande Salle.

Le grand vide, tout le monde se tourne vers le fou furieux de professeur Rogue qui commence à en avoir plus qu'assez. Les élèves, ahuris devant un tel spectacle, n'arrivaient même plus à se parler entre eux, seulement quelques bafouillages tels que « mhgrmpfkekoua ? » sortaient de leur bouches, les yeux exorbités et un sourcil surpris relevé. Il faut dire que la Terreur des cachots offrait un spectacle bien particulier ! Encore plus livide et blême que d'habitude, ce qui encore une fois était un exploit, les yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites et la veine du cou ayant presque explosé sous le cou de la colère et du hurlement. Les narines dilatés, et soufflant comme un tordu, manquant subitement d'air, tremblant de toute part, aussi bien car il était avide de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé au cours de cette nuit, mais aussi par la subite gêne et peut être même honte, se rendant compte du scandale qu'il venait de faire. Il tourna soudainement les yeux vers la salle. La décision de se rassoire était certainement la meilleure qu'il eut prit de toute la soirée. Après mure réflexion, il se tourna enfin vers le directeur qui le regardait, ses yeux pétillants de malice, mi amusé, mi surpris d'une telle extériorisation de la part du professeur le plus flegmatique du monde entier, si ce n'est de l'univers. S'étant rassit, il lui adressa un court geste de la tête, et peut être même un sourire gêné. Le directeur, lui, affichant toujours son sourire espiègle, rajusta ses lunettes en demi lune et se tourna vers la Grande Salle, dans lequel régnait toujours un silence de mort.

« Bon, eh bien, c'est pas tout…mais moi, j'ai faim ! »

C'est donc sur cette note un peu plus joyeuse que le dîner pus recommencer. Severus, retenant un soupir de soulagement, se promit intérieurement de remercier le directeur pour l'avoir sauvé de tous ces regards. Perdu dans ses pensées, il tourna lentement la tête, lorsqu'il entendit un sanglot. « Rooo nan, pas encore elle… » Effectivement, c'était elle. La jeune fille qui avait pleuré devant lui il y a quelques temps, s'était « encore… » remise à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Cette fois ci, ce fut un soupir d'exaspération qui sortit de la bouche du professeur. Mrs Pomfresh le dévisageait, comme à son habitude, et lui glissa deux trois mots :

« Professeur, venez au bureau du directeur après ce copieux repas s'il vous plait. Je pense comprendre. »

« Ouais, bah ce sera bien la première fois » pensa t il, un peu énervé tout de même.

« Eh bien, il est l'heure chers enfants. Retournés à vos dortoirs pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, en évitant bien sûr tout détour ! » Lança le directeur avec une joie sans nom.

« Merveilleux, merveilleux…se retrouver dans le bureau du directeur pour une simple nuit…non mais vraiment, que vont-ils me faire faire encore cette fois ? » se disait Rogue.

Enfin arrivé devant l'immense gargouille, et après avoir fait un détour au cachot pour se remettre de toutes ses émotions, et reprendre ses esprits, Severus monta les escaliers en colimaçon après un léger « crème canari », invention des jumeaux Weasley, totalement adorée par notre bon vieux Dumbledore. En ouvrant la porte du bureau, Severus remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas que Mrs Pomfresh et Mr Dumbledore, mais aussi McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave et même, au grand malheur de Rogue, le « professeur » Trelawney.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

- Eh bien, on est venu pour comprendre aussi, Severus, répondit McGonagall

- C'est déjà assez gênant devant 2 personnes, mais en plus, il a fallut que tout le monde vienne…rétorqua t il froidement, comme il sait si bien le faire.

- Bon, Severus, Mrs Pomfresh nous a dit que vous ne vous rappeliez de rien de cette…fameuse…nuit, commença le directeur, toujours son sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Pourtant, elle vous avait préparé une potion que vous deviez prendre, est ce bien ça Mrs Pomfresh ?

- Effectivement, une potion pour ne pas qu'il ait de problèmes au cours de cette nuit.

- Mais quels problèmes ? demanda Rogue, totalement interloqué par cette histoire

- Bon, chaque chose en son temps. Tout d'abord, j'aimerai savoir si vous voulez voir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette nuit, cher Severus.

- Euh…oui, j'aimerai.

- Très bien. Vous savez sûrement que la pensine a certaines vertus, comme par exemple, retrouver des souvenirs enfouis au fin fond de sa tête. Ce qui est vraiment pratique d'ailleurs, au cas où vous perdez quelque chose. Un jour, j'ai perdu ma baguette parce que j'étais allé à Runway Town et puis …

- Professeur Dumbledore…le coupa McGonagall.

- Euh, oui…oui, je m'égare, pardon, dit il en rosissant légèrement. Bon, très bien, il vous suffit de, ben, vous savez hein, vous posez votre baguette sur votre tempe, et puis, ça va le retrouver tout seul si vous pensez à ce souvenir oublié.

- Hum… » Maugréa Rogue.

C'est donc sans plus attendre, que Rogue se plaça devant cette chère pensine, les professeurs tous autour de lui, regardant attentivement, apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là ! Il se concentrait pour essayer de retrouver un bout de cette nuit, mais impossible. Quand soudain, un léger filament argenté sortit du bout de sa baguette. Il le jeta dans la pensine, se faisant un petit Mémo Intérieur en se disant qu'il fallait absolument qu'il le récupère à la fin.

« Ah ! Eh bien, on va savoir alors ! Aller, c'est partit !

- Mais attendez, il n'y a que moi qui… »

Mais avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, tous les professeurs s'étaient lancés dans la pensine, attendant patiemment le Maître des Potions qui se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir tout accepté.

In the Pensieve Roulement de tambour TIN TIN TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN Chant funèbre Music qui fait trop peur

« Suspennnnnnnnnns »

« Eh bien…vous dormez avec un petit filet de bave du côté droit, mais sinon, je vois rien d'anormal, lança le directeur très heureux pour je ne sais quelle raison.

-Hum...Oui. Mais…attendez, je bouge !

- Oui, ça arrive souvent la nuit Severus !

- Mais non, je ne bouge jamais d'habitude ! »

Soudain, le Rogue de la pensine se leva précipitamment. Marchant yeux fermés, les bras longeant son corps, qui paraissait presque inanimé. « Effrayant » pensa Rogue. C'est alors que le « dormeur éveillé » sorti de la chambre, marchant pieds nus sur le sol froid des cachots, heureusement qu'il avait son pyjama, se dirigeant vers la salle commune des Serdaigles. Comme il est professeur, il a la chance de posséder tous les mots de passe, il passa donc le vieux médicomage qui ornait le tableau pour passer dans leur salle commune. « Pasteur » était le fameux mot de passe. Sans s'en rendre compte, le Rogue de la pensine s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée, il y avait encore du mouvement dans la salle à cette heure. C'est alors qu'une jeune fille, celle qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, s'avança vers le professeur « mort-vivant » d'un pas timide et gêné.

« Euh, que faites vous là professeur ?

- Bonsoir ma belle, répondit il d'une voix suave que le directeur ne lui connaissait pas

- Oh…dit elle tout en rougissant et en gloussant. Professeur, je…que vous arrive t il ?

- Tu peux m'appeler Severus ma jolie, même Sevy si ça te fait plaisir, lança t il avec un clin d'oeil…coquin !

- Je…et là, la jeune fille partit pour 5 minutes de gloussements. Sevy, continua t elle rougissante, alors…tu…enfin, tu…je veux dire…

- Je quoi mon trésor ... ?

- Rougit de plus belle Tu n'as pas chaud comme ça ? T'es tout transpirant !

- Oui, tu as raison ma puce ! »

Sur ces paroles, le jeune professeur lança ses affaires au bout de la salle, se retrouvant en caleçon avec des petits nounours et des petites fleurs, son caleçon préféré !

Rogue, lui, le vrai, l'unique, le flegmatique, le Seul, le froid, le beau, le grand et le plus intelligent…en caleçon, à appeler une élève dont il ne connaît même pas le nom, ma puce ou mon trésor, et l'incitant à l'appeler Sevy.

« Eh bien Sevy… toussote Severus pardon, commença le professeur Dumbledore prit d'une crise de fou rire, je…euh…très beau caleçon je dois dire.

- Humpf…fut la seule chose que Rogue pu répondre, rouge et de honte et de colère, aussi gêné que possible. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé ! »

Mrs Pomfresh voulut lui répondre, mais soudain, Rogue de la pensine se leva, et malgré les contestations de la jeune fille, partit vers la sortie. Tous les professeurs l'avaient suivi. Voulant peut être se dégourdir les jambes, il alla dans le parc. Courant à toute allure et dans tous les sens. Le professeur Dumbledore, lui, se contentait d'essayer de camoufler ses nombreux fous rires en simple petite toux discrète. Mais lorsque Rogue se vit monter à un arbre, se trouvant d'un coup fatigué, et décidant d'en faire son propre lit, s'en fut trop pour le vieux directeur. Etant à la limite de se rouler par terre, il était soutenu par McGonagall, pas loin du même état que Dumbledore. Flitwick se demandait lui, si un jour il arriverai à monter à un arbre, Chourave lança un regard noir à Rogue le maudissant d'avoir abîmé un si vieil arbre de l'école, et Trelawney, elle…disait d'une voix à moitié embuée par les quelques bouteilles de Xérès qu'elle avait bu :

« J'en étais sûr, je l'avais vu ! Bien sûr, j'aurai du vous prévenir mon cher Rogue, mais je… » Elle se stoppa là, tombant de fatigue aux pieds du maître de potions.

Se retrouvant seul, enfin, accompagné de Mrs Pomfresh qui riait tout de même aux éclats, il était figé dans sa stupeur, manquant de s'étouffer de honte et voulant courir à toute jambes ou alors leur faire subir un sort d'oubli. Reprenant son souffle, et peu à peu sa contenance, c'est Mrs Pomfresh qui lui lança :

« Eh bah, je vous avait dit ! Maintenant, vous tâcherez de ne plus jamais oublier votre potion contre vos crises de somnambulisme ! »


End file.
